


time spent with you

by starryguan



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Guanlin is such a flirt, Island Trip, Light Angst, M/M, Welcome to Hanateina Island!, all thanks to jaehwan's stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryguan/pseuds/starryguan
Summary: Park Jihoon, a famous celebrity who has been making bad decisions in life, decided to go to an island he's unfamiliar with.Will he be able to say that he made a good decision this time?





	time spent with you

“Yes, yes. We already arrived. Yep. Jihoon fell asleep right after,” he lied. “Uh-huh. Okay. Bye, Niel. See you in two days. Okay.” Jaehwan made his voice intentionally loud the entire phone call. He sat on the couch and gave Jihoon who wasn’t really sleeping, but busy organizing the things from his luggage, a cold stare.

 

“Are you not gonna ask what Niel and I talked about?”

 

“What did you guys talk about,” Jihoon asked coldly, clearly not interested. His case lay open, revealing a couple of pastel colored clothes, folded sloppily, throwing them hastily on the bed.

 

Jaehwan let out a dramatic sigh, as if he wasn’t used to it already.

 

 _Kang Daniel_ — Jihoon’s co-actor from the same company as his, as well as his current on-screen partner. Both their names weren’t that big in the industry for quite a long time. They’re good friends, you can say— a strong bond that was built through gaming, aside from acting.

 

Until they did their first project together which totally changed everything. It was a commercial film in particular, which created a massive fan base due to their undeniable chemistry, and more offers from the producers and companies—be it commercial films, movies, or dramas.

 

Even with a jam-packed schedule, Daniel wouldn’t forget to check and take care of Jihoon. Jihoon would be lying if he would deny his feelings for Daniel, even though he knows how much of a fuckboy Daniel is.

 

Jihoon made a promise to not fall for the guy, for he might only get hurt in the end. But he held onto that little hope that maybe… _maybe Daniel has changed._

 

After attending a movie premier together, Daniel brought Jihoon in a fancy restaurant. Jihoon thought it was just going to be another casual dinner, until Daniel confessed his feelings and asked him out in the middle of their meal.

 

The next thing Jihoon knew was that he gave Daniel an answer that he would regret.

 

Three months into being in a relationship, Daniel would come to Jihoon’s apartment drunk, breath reeking of alcohol, clothes with unfamiliar scents, and marks on Daniel’s skin in which Jihoon was sure that they were definitely not his doing.

 

That was how their relationship was. Being lovey-dovey and all when they’re on screen to put on a show, but it was nothing like that behind the public.

 

“Just quit your job already and work as a part-timer at my restaurant.” Jaehwan suggested, with humor in his tone while scrolling through his phone.

 

Despite being successful, Daniel’s issues alone—not even one had failed to make it into the showbiz headline—were enough to make him want to quit. The time Daniel was spotted by the paparazzi making out with another person, too wasted to get on schedule on time, and other careless acts in which Jihoon has probably forgotten half of them—the higher-ups would use Jihoon to save Daniel’s reputation. Making him release a statement full of lies.

 

Jihoon had it easy breaking up with Daniel, six months into the relationship. But it definitely wasn’t easy putting on a show that they’re still together, complying with the higher-ups’ demands even though he’s against them… _and with Daniel, trying to get him back._

 

“I didn’t come to this island to talk about work.”

 

“Alright, I’m sorry.” Jaehwan shrugged. “Ooohhhh! There’s also a bar in here. It says it’s near the Hanateina Coast. Let’s go? I think people in here aren't interested on celebrities that much.” He showed a picture of the said bar that was on his screen.

 

“Sure,” said Jihoon, his voice weak. He plopped himself onto bed, feeling the tiredness spread through his system. “Wake me up when you’re ready. Wash yourself first. You didn’t take a bath this morning.”

 

Jaehwan scowled at Jihoon. “I will take a bath even if you don’t tell me! You didn’t have to emphasize that, you brat.”

 

While Jaehwan was getting himself ready, Jihoon found it as an opportunity to take a nap. Getting to Hanateina Island was definitely not easy, for they had to ride two planes, and then a cruise ship, which took them a total of almost 7 hours.

 

Jaehwan woke Jihoon up by the time he finished styling his hair. Jihoon got up and didn’t bother to change his outfit. Khaki shorts and blue button down shirt was good to go, he thought.

 

“Since I wasn’t able to give you a present during your birthday, drinks are on me tonight.”

 

“As expected!” Jihoon gave Jaehwan’s arm a light punch. “I’ll pay for the cab then.” He took out a few bills out, and left his wallet on the bed.

 

They hailed a cab to get to their destination and they were surprised how cheaper the fare was compared to the city. The cab was also moving smoothly as there were no traffic. Hanateina Island was winning their hearts so far.

 

Jihoon pulled down the car window and stuck his head out, savoring the fresh air hitting his face. He couldn’t help it but admire the soft lights coming from the buildings which weren’t as tall as the ones in the city, and lampposts placed in the corner of the streets, each with a different color. The night view and air in Hanateina Island is definitely better than the one at the city he’s used to, he thought.

 

Jihoon was amazed how the bar was full when they arrived. The residents on Hanateina Island love the night life just like city people do, he concluded. The music was just on the right volume—not too loud and not too soft. The lights and decor weren’t as overwhelming as well which fit his taste when it comes to places like this.

 

He sat at the bar counter, asked the bartender for a light cocktail, and Jaehwan, a bottle of whisky. Right after getting their drinks, Jaehwan told Jihoon that he would look around the place, leaving Jihoon alone with the bottle in his hand.

 

He was bobbing his head along with the music while holding his cocktail and taking light sips.

 

“Hey. You seem new.” A low voice made Jihoon turn his head and his eyes was greeted with a boy, wearing a simple tee, and he could tell that he‘s definitely taller than him. How he managed to look that good despite wearing a casual outfit had Jihoon speechless.

 

“Hey! Are you okay?” A light tap on his shoulder made him come back to his senses, and the thought of him being at a complete loss for God-knows-how-long made his cheeks turn red.

 

Jihoon scratched his nape out of embarrassment. “I-I’m sorry. Ah, I’m here j-just for a short stay. Are you a regular here for you to notice a new face in here?”

 

“Not really. Staying for a month?”

 

“Nope. Just for two nights. Today counts my first,” answered Jihoon, almost shouting due to the loud background noise.

 

In fact, Jihoon actually has a filming today, but apparently got cancelled since—well he kind of ran away. His manager got flustered as Jihoon wasn’t in his room when his manager came to pick him up.

 

Prior to his said ‘escape’, he searched for the farthest island from the city, still within the country… and _Hanateina Island_ showed up—an island Jihoon has never heard before.

 

He asked Jaehwan to buy the ticket for him and even made him look for ways on how to get there. How asking Jaehwan about Hanateina Island, to ending up Jaehwan going with him was a mystery. But he was sure he wasn’t on his right mind when that happened.

 

His manager wanted Jihoon to come back as soon as possible, but it was too late since Jihoon was about to board the plane, leaving him with no choice but to let Jihoon go. Allowing him to stay on the island, just until the next day.

 

“Now that’s a really short stay. The name’s _Lai Guanlin_ by the way.” The boy wore a friendly smile and extended his right hand in which Jihoon accepted without hesitation.

 

_“Park Jihoon.”_

 

“Welcome to Hanateina Island, Park Jihoon.”

 

After their brief introductions, Guanlin heard his name from the crowd. He grunted and excused himself, leaving Jihoon alone… _again._

 

He has definitely said to himself a minute ago that he wanted to spend his time alone, but he suddenly felt empty when Guanlin left. Even with Guanlin gone, he could still hear his own heartbeats—which started getting wild when he first glanced at him—despite the loud music making him down the rest of his drink in a flash.

 

* * *

 

 

“We’re gonna end up in jail ‘cause of your stupidity! We don’t even know anyone on this island who can bail us out!” Jihoon’s voice along with his temper, rising.

 

“Calm down! We’re not gonna be sent to jail. You have your card with you!”

 

Jihoon muttered a sea of curses as he surrendered his card to the cashier. “I swear to God, you’re the worst person ever. Why did I even ask you to go with me? I should’ve just went on this island alone.”

 

“You wouldn’t even able to reach this island if it wasn’t for me!”

 

Jihoon pressed his hair back with both hands and didn’t answer back for he thought it was useless. “Can you please try it again?” His eyes quavered. The thought of him being sent to jail while on ‘ _vacation’_  was the last thing he wanted to happen. He bit his lower lip, suddenly blaming half of himself for not bringing his phone to contact his manager regarding his card, and the other half for having a friend like Jaehwan.

 

He took a glance at his side, only to find out that Jaehwan was not there anymore, and swore to himself to give his useless friend a good beating later.

 

“It really doesn’t work, Sir. Do you have another card or cash with you, perhaps?” And he knew that he was royally fucked. Even this island hates me! Goddammit!

 

“Try this.” A familiar baritone voice made Jihoon startled, eyes became wide open.

 

The cashier tried the card that was given to him, and the light on the machine finally turned green. “This works.” Jihoon took his card back, his head lowered, embarrassed.

 

“Here you go! Thank you for coming!” The cashier gave Guanlin the card back in which the boy took it politely with two hands.

 

“Thank you, Guanlin. I-I’ll drop by the hotel and get money to pay you! Is tomorrow fine?”

 

Guanlin hummed as he cross his arms. “Tomorrow morning then. Hanateina Coast.” He gave Jihoon’s shoulder a light pat and flashed a narrow grin before leaving the place.

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon decided to look for Jaehwan as it was already late, and there his friend was… Sitting on a couch casually, chatting and laughing with a group of people as if he wasn’t about to be on the wanted list a few minutes ago. “Kim Jaehwan.”

 

Jaehwan gulped upon seeing Jihoon and avoided his furious gaze immediately. “Everyone, he’s my friend I told you I was with and… Uhmm…” He took a glance at Jihoon who still had the same expression. “Uh- we gotta go. It was nice meeting you all!”

 

He stood up and dashed his way to the exit which was easy since it wasn’t as crowded as earlier anymore. Jihoon sighed and bowed politely in front of the group prior to leaving.

 

The ride back to their hotel was rather a silent one. Jaehwan kept on checking Jihoon’s mood, while the latter had his eyes focused in front.

 

Jaehwan gave a long fake yawn while stretching his arms as soon as they reached their room. “It’s a tiring day, right Jihoon? Ah! I’m too tired. My muscles are all sore!”

 

Jihoon took a deep breath trying to control his temper. He was sure still pissed at what happened but he has no energy left to beat the hell out of his friend...  _Or was he really still pissed?_

 

“Yeah. Go to sleep. I need lots of energy for the whole day tomorrow.” He closed the door of his bedroom and Jaehwan was left frozen in front, weirded out by how calm Jihoon was. Jaehwan just shrugged it off. His head was already throbbing because of alcohol. At least he wouldn’t sleep without a bruise.

 

The next day, Jihoon got up a bit late. It took him a few tosses and turns before finally being able to sleep with reasons unknown. _Was it because he already slept too much on the plane, or because he’ll get to meet the gorgeous boy again?_

 

Jihoon didn’t know what has gotten into him that he decided to cook a hangover soup for Jaehwan. The pack says ’20 minutes’ but it took him almost an hour to get it ready and realized too late that he has made a bad decision again.

 

Jaehwan came out of his room, looking like an absolute mess. Hair sticking out in different directions, puffy eyes, and walking like a character in which Jihoon is very familiar with—one of the zombies he likes to shoot in games.

 

“Wow! Is that a hangover soup for me?” Jaehwan asked in his raspy voice while rubbing his eyes. “Oh damn! Did you pit poison in it? Is that why you didn’t beat me yesterday? Oh my gosh!” he cried dramatically.

 

Jihoon rolled his eyes. He placed the pot on the table, in front of Jaehwan. “It’s up to you if you’ll eat it to know if I put poison in it or not, or just leave it there and suffer from hangover and starve to death.”

 

Jaehwan sighed. Even if he was still feeling sleepy and lightheaded, he noticed how Jihoon was already groomed up. “Where are you going?”

 

“I’ll be out.” He checked his phone but he forgot to charge it last night so he decided to leave it, bringing only his wallet. Well, he might won’t be long anyway since the purpose of their meeting was just to pay his debt.

 

“What? Are you gonna leave me here? I’ll come with you!”

 

“I’m meeting someone. I’ll be back in a few!”

 

“Wait Jihoon! JI-“ Jihoon closed the door and rushed to the elevator, wondering if Guanlin will get mad at him for being late.

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon was greeted with a clear cerulean blue sea, waves crawling gently to the shore, and soft fine white sand.

 

Guanlin whose skin was all red from the blazing sun rose from underwater, wearing only his board shorts, dashing over Jihoon who has an amused expression painted on his face. _Is he the son of Poseidon?_

 

"Hi!" Jihoon greeted awkwardly.

 

“Finally.”

 

“I’m so sorry. I kinda got up very late and I had to cook for my friend. Here.” Jihoon took out a white envelope from his string bag and gave it to Guanlin.

 

“What’s this?” Guanlin, with the envelope in his hand looking puzzled.

 

“My payment! From last night, remember?”

 

Guanlin gave Jihoon back the envelope by slamming it rather lightly on his chest. “Did you really think that I asked you to come here just so I can have my money back?”

 

“Was it not?”

 

“I don’t care about the money at all. _Why I asked you to come here is because I want you to spend the rest of your stay with me.”_

 

Jihoon felt his soul leaving, and hoped that his now soulless body would get summoned by the sand.

 

“I don’t want to. I don’t even know you that much! Who knows what you’ll do to me,” he lied.

 

“Huh! But it seems like you’re the one who’s interested in me. I can see it in your eyes, Park Jihoon. And yeah, who knows what you’ll do to me,” mocked Guanlin.

 

Jihoon’s face turned red all over, scowling at the taller. “Ugh! If you don’t want your money back then I’m leaving! This is such a waste of time.” He turned around and was about to walk away but he failed in doing so when Guanlin held onto his wrist and pulled him back slightly.

 

“I was just kidding. I’m sorry.” Guanlin said softly. “But I really do want you to spend the rest of your stay with me."

 

“Fine.” Jihoon, as if he was just forced to agree, contrary to what he was really feeling inside—heart being swoon with Guanlin’s words while the latter's fingers are wrapped around his wrist.

 

“Already had lunch?” asked Guanlin. Jihoon, still distracted by Guanlin’s touch on his wrist.

 

“N-not yet.”

 

“Wait here.”

 

Guanlin let go of Jihoon’s wrist and dashed through the largest cottage near the shore; Jihoon’s gaze never left Guanlin, who came back right after; already wearing a black shirt, a towel hanging on his neck, and holding a large white plate.

 

“Here. Have some sashimi. You’re lucky I had a big catch today.” Guanlin gave Jihoon a plate of fresh looking sashimi.

 

Jihoon sat on the sand. “You caught this?” he asked, unable to hide the amusement from his tone.

 

“Yeah, and asked someone to help me cut it ‘cos the last time I tried, I almost lost a finger. Scratch. Two actually.”

 

Jihoon let out a hearty laugh. He shoved a piece using his fingers, humming while savoring the raw fish. “This is good! Definitely better than the ones I eat in fine-dining restaurants. Do you go fishing as a hobby?”

 

“Yeah. When I’m not busy with school.” Guanlin answered vaguely while watching Jihoon eat who seemed like it was his first meal of the day. He suddenly felt guilty about giving Jihoon a raw fish for his first meal.

 

“Speaking of school, what major are you taking? And am I older than you? Or you are?” Jihoon asked out of curiosity. Thinking about it, the only thing he knows about Guanlin is his name… _and how gorgeous of a boy he is._ He then cringed at his own thought.

 

“You’re cheekier than I thought,” Guanlin commented. He stood up and ruffled Jihoon’s hair. “Eat up lots. We’re going to the other side of the island.”

 

“The other side of the island?” Jihoon suddenly felt the rush of excitement, which made him finish a whole plate of sashimi in a flash.

 

* * *

  
  
“Is this the new friend you were talking about?” The old man fished out his keys from his pocket and threw it in the air, in which Guanlin successfully caught it midair.

 

Guanlin nodded. “Thank you.” He darted his gaze to Jihoon. “I’ll just get the jet ski ready. You can join me in five.”

 

“Will you really let us ride your jet ski for free?” Jihoon asked the man as soon as Guanlin left.

 

“I don’t see a reason why not. Guanlin is a really nice boy, and is loved by a lot of locals here,” said the old man with admiration.

 

“I see. Then, what’s on the other side of the island? Does he go there often?”

 

“You’ll see. And yes, he likes to go there. It’s his favorite place in the island.”

 

Jihoon wondered how many people has Guanlin brought there already. “Guanlin loves to go there alone. I was a bit surprised that he’s going with someone there. You might be special, little fella.”

 

He gave a weak smile at the man, but he sure was feeling ecstatic inside upon hearing it.

 

“Here, take this. Eat it with Guanlin in case you guys get hungry.” Jihoon took the lunch bag and thanked the old man.

 

“PARK JIHOON!”

 

Jihoon gave the man a polite nod before heading to the jet ski in which Guanlin was already on it. He put on immediately the vest Guanlin handed him. He barely managed to get on as it was his first time, but Guanlin held his hand to help him get on.

 

“Hold on tight.” His hands shyly made their way to Guanlin’s sides, and felt relieved when the boy in front didn’t make a fuss.

 

The jet ski was on its full speed. The wind was hitting their faces rather harshly, and the water splashing on them violently.

 

Jihoon was expecting the ride to be a bumpy one because of the strong waves in the middle, but Guanlin sure is skilled to make it a smooth one.

 

“What’s the name of this island?” Jihoon asked while Guanlin was taking care of the jet ski, having it fixed with the use of a chain in which he tied skillfully on the palm tree.

 

“This is still part of Hanateina. My favorite place actually. Not much people come here. Aside from being located on the other side, no one gets off alive.”

 

“THE HELL?” Jihoon exclaimed loudly.

 

“Just kidding. Come here. Let me show you something.” Even with a bad joke, he still followed Guanlin obediently.

 

“HOLY COTTAGE! Is this yours? You built this?” Jihoon wasn’t able to hide how impressed he was in which Guanlin was very pleased.

 

The cottage was made of palm leaves and bamboos. A kitchen, dining area, and resting space with a large hammock were all able to fit in.

 

“Nah. I’m not on that level. This was an abandoned cottage and I bring things from home, clean here and there, and redecorate the place when I have time.”

 

“Regardless, this is still amazing! I wouldn’t even think of renovating an abandoned cottage if I were you.”

 

Jihoon sat on the cottage, placing the lunch bag on his lap.

 

“You can leave your bag and the food on the table. We’ll eat it after visiting the cave,” said Guanlin.

 

“Now we’re going to a cave?” asked Jihoon, slightly terrified.

 

“Why? There’s nothing much in here as you can see clearly, except for that plastic basketball hoop attached on the wall, which reminds me, I don’t have a ball here. Unless you want to stay here and get bored to death? After all, don't you think it's better to be with someone who's goodlooking?” Guanlin then flipped his hair.

 

"You're also full of yourself I see."

 

Jihoon didn’t have any choice but to come with him. After all, he’s the only one he can trust on the island, _because they were literally the only ones on that island._

 

To Jihoon’s surprise, the cave wasn’t as scary as he thought it would be—it was rather majestic. It was dim, but the light from the gas lamp in which Guanlin was holding was enough for Jihoon to see the beautiful rock formations.

 

The stalactites along with the stalagmites glisten in the lamp light. Jihoon was in full awe while looking at the rock formations that he stumbled upon the large rocks scattered on the floor.

 

Guanlin’s laugh echoed while helping Jihoon to get up. “Ugh! Do slapstick comedies entertain you that much?” asked Jihoon, furious.

 

They walked along, with Jihoon serving slapstick nonstop. Stumbling, bumping his head on a stalactite, and even yelling his lungs out whenever he sees a bat moving.

 

“Look here,” Guanlin brought the lamp closer to a large stone, with his name carved on it. “I put it when I first came in here.”

 

“The cave too? I mean, first was the cottage, now the cave! This is pretty much like your island!” Jihoon crouched down to pick up a small stone. “But I won’t let that happen.”

 

Guanlin furrowed his brows, trying to figure out what Jihoon was trying to imply. Until Jihoon started to carve his name as well on the same stone, just beside Guanlin’s name.

 

“There,” said Jihoon proudly. Guanlin scoffed as he read what was now written on the stone. It says _‘Guanlin and Jihoon’s Island’_.

 

“Did you just freaking claim this island as ours?”

 

“Yep. Problem?”

 

Guanlin shook his head while smiling.

 

By the time they got out of the cave, it was already dark and they were greeted with a full moon. They headed back to the cottage. Guanlin turned on the gas lantern, in which the intensity was enough to light up the whole cottage.

 

“Ah. Uncle Greg gave us fish,” said Guanlin while taking the food out of the lunch bag.

 

“The person who owns the jet ski? He’s your uncle?”

 

“Nah. We’re not related at all. I just call him uncle.” He placed some pieces of firewood inside a stack of red bricks and made a fire in just a couple of minutes. Jihoon could tell that Guanlin has done it a lot before.

 

Jihoon was sitting casually on the dining area, eyes fixated on the boy who was doing all the work. He was looking forward into tasting Guanlin’s dish but the bubble holding that thought suddenly popped when Guanlin turned around and spoke. “The fire’s ready. You can now cook.”

 

“Me? Cook? But I don’t know how!” Jihoon, startled.

 

“Trust me. I’m worse than you. You just have to grill them. I’m pretty sure Uncle Greg already seasoned them.”

 

With heavy footsteps and shoulders, Jihoon walked towards the grill. Guanlin placed a steel grid on top of it, and handed Jihoon the tongs as well as the fishes. Even with his hands trembling, he tried his best to grill them to somehow impress Guanlin. He kept on flipping the fishes every twenty seconds, afraid to put them to waste. But even so, he still burned all the four fishes.

 

“Ahh,” said Jihoon, disheartened. “They’re all burnt. I can’t let you have it. I’ll eat them all. You can have all of the side dishes.”

 

But it seemed like Guanlin didn’t hear anything. He gave Jihoon the least burnt one and even removed the burnt parts for him. “The inside is still okay. It’s just the skin that got burnt. Eat.”

 

Jihoon couldn’t help but stare at the boy in front of him. “Why are you being nice to me?” he asked. “Ahh. Why did I even ask. I’m sure you’re also this nice to everyone.”

 

“Not really. Have I told you you’re the first person I’ve brought here? Not even my parents or friends,” said Guanlin, taking a large bite of the fish.

 

Jihoon has already heard this from Uncle Greg earlier but hearing it from Guanlin was surely different—his heart was drumming madly.

 

“Why? Are you jealous Mr. Park Jihoon?”

 

“Hah!” Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Just because I asked why you’re being nice to me, it already means I’m jealous? Wow! I have no words.” He added defensively, cheeks getting redder. Guanlin noticed how startled Jihoon was at his sudden attack and found it cute.

 

After the meal, they returned the food containers, now all empty, back in the lunch bag. Jihoon was surprised when water came out of the bamboo shot, that was attached on the wall, right above the sink. They washed the dishes, wiped the table, and cleaned the grill together.

 

“What time is it?” Guanlin asked, wiping his hands with a towel while Jihoon was resting comfortably on the hammock.

 

Jihoon has never looked at his wristwatch ever since he had arrived at Hanateina Coast. He usually would look at it from time to time to check if he can already get off from work and have a rest. He has never been scared in checking the time, and has never wanted the time to stop, except for that very moment. He looked down at his watch and muttered, “It’s already 3AM.”

 

“Shall we go out and wait for the sun to rise? The sunrise in this island has always been breathtaking… and the last thing I want to show you before you leave.”

 

They both went out of the cottage and sat in front of the shore; the cold night breeze rippling their hair and hugging their bodies. The moonlight was exceptionally bright, lessening the inky darkness of the night.

 

“I like the sea more at night. Even if there aren’t much stars, you can just look at the sea, glittered as if they are stars.” Guanlin took a glance at Jihoon who had gone quiet. “What made you come here? Out of all the islands out there, why Hanateina?”

 

“This is the farthest island from the city,” he answered simply.

 

“Are you happy? With being a celebrity?”

 

“How did you know? Did you stalk me?”

 

“Dream on. I searched for your name last night. Who knows you might be a wanted criminal, hiding, which is why you’re here. Now answer me. Are you happy?”

 

Jihoon raised an eyebrow at the latter, but just let him slide. “Being in this industry sure is tough. But…” he took a deep sigh and finished, “I-I love what I’m doing.”

 

“Are you happy?” It was rather more aggressive than Guanlin had intended in which Jihoon wasn’t able to answer.

 

“Just because you love what you’re doing doesn’t mean you made the right choice. It’s the same with people. Love is not enough. _When you’re not happy, then you have to let go.”_

 

Silence fell between them. Jihoon got self-conscious as he felt Guanlin’s soft gaze land directly at him. He could’ve avoided it but there was something within him, who wants to remember every detail of the boy in front of him.

 

Guanlin gently leaned in and Jihoon shut his eyes as he knew it was coming. Guanlin’s soft lips brushed onto his chapped ones. It was brief, and rather innocent.

 

“Bold of you to kiss me without asking if I’m already taken.” Jihoon said mockingly even with his heart hammering madly.

 

“Taken or not, I don’t care. You don’t look happy at all.”

 

He looked down and bit his lower lip. It’s like he has no secrets to hide anymore for Guanlin can see everything through his eyes.

 

The sound of gentle waves, rustling palm trees, and their own breathing soothed him.

 

 _“Can I be selfish and hold your hand… just until we leave?”_ asked Guanlin.

 

Jihoon gave Guanlin a genuine smile and clasped his hand on Guanlin’s, with the latter tightening the grip. He yawned widely, tilting his head to rest on Guanlin’s shoulder.

 

“Go to sleep. I’ll wake you up just before the sunrise."

 

“No.” Jihoon answered weakly with a hoarse voice. “It would be a waste of time if I go to sleep.”

 

They stayed for a while like that. It was all dark, until the sky was slowly turning into a shade of purple, bidding the moon to take a rest. Jihoon did not want the sun to rise, nor the black sea get tainted with an enchanting color of cerulean blue.

 

“Have you watched a sunrise before?” asked Guanlin in a low voice.

 

Jihoon shook his head while looking at the sky. He felt Guanlin’s thumb rubbing onto his own thumb gently.

 

“Just in films. This is my first time watching an actual sunrise. And I’ve never felt betrayed.”

 

“What do you mean?” asked Guanlin, puzzled.

 

“People in movies always enjoy watching the sunrise. But that’s definitely not what I’m feeling right now... I don't want to go back. I want to stay," he said wearily.

 

Guanlin pressed his lips on top of Jihoon’s head that was still resting on his shoulder. Jihoon nuzzled onto Guanlin’s neck. He’s going to miss it— _the scent that he fell in love and got familiar with within a day._

 

The sun started rising from the ground filling the sky with colors of red, pink, and yellow. The sea was clear again.

 

As the sun—pure gold in the peach sky—fully revealed itself, Jihoon knew that it was over.

 

Guanlin gave Jihoon’s hand a light squeeze before letting go of it. “Shall we?” With a heavy feeling, Jihoon stood up in no time and followed the younger who was getting the jet ski ready.

 

Jihoon wanted to feel the same as what he felt yesterday—excited and all to see what was on the other side. _But he felt nothing but fear, knowing what’s waiting for him this time._ Fear of going back, and fear of parting with the man he learned how to _love_ in a short span of time.

 

 _“Can I be selfish too and hold onto you until we get there?”_ Guanlin emitted a laugh—a _laugh that he will definitely going to miss_. Jihoon leaned in, his forehead resting against Guanlin’s back. He wrapped his arms around Guanlin’s waist and closed his eyes.

 

The whole ride was quiet with only the sound of the engine can be heard. Jihoon wanted to continue hearing the sound of the roaring engine. He wanted the water from the ocean to keep on splashing at him. He didn’t want the jet ski to stop. _And most especially, he didn’t want to let go of him. He wanted to keep him in his arms... forever._

 

A haze of fear surrounded him when the sound of the engine disappeared, replaced by the chattering noises from the locals. No water was splashing on him anymore. The jet ski stopped, and _he knew that he had to let him go._

 

“There you are, Jihoon.” Jaehwan gave a sigh of relief. “You had me all worried throughout the day! You didn't even bring your phone!”

 

Guanlin hopped off from the jet ski and extended his hand to help Jihoon get off and mouthed ‘thanks’.

 

“Let’s hurry back. Your manager has been calling me nonstop and you still haven’t packed! We need to catch our fli-“

 

Jaehwan kept on nagging at Jihoon, but the latter couldn’t care less. His eyes were all on Guanlin. A tear wanted to escape, but he tried his best not to, for he doesn’t want to remember Guanlin in blur.

 

Jihoon tried his best to smile, but it wasn't enough to reach up to his eyes. He tiptoed to reach Guanlin’s cheek and gave it a light peck. “I had a lot of fun. Thank you.”

 

He has more to say than just a simple thank you and how much fun he had, but his mouth was exceptionally dry.

 

“You’ll come back, right?”

 

Jihoon may had made a lot of bad decisions in his life, but going to Hanateina Island and meeting the boy in front of him right now was definitely not one of them.

 

 _“As long as there’s someone who’s willing to wait, and wrap me in his arms, I’ll come back… for good.”_

**Author's Note:**

> That's a wrap! I'm sorry if you found it lame OTL (but I'm planning on a sequel for this already haha)
> 
> So, I'll be giving a special prize if you can guess why I named the island 'Hanateina'. HAHAHAHA Half kidding.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts by leaving comments! Or through my twitter (@guancci), or my cc (@pocarinim).
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! ♡  
> -Nikki


End file.
